Songs In Adventure Time
by MegaFanaticFangirl104201
Summary: Varied song-fiction. Different songs and pairings. Usually I go out and write them when I feel like it, but requests are always open! Not all of them are romance. I do not own Adventure Time nor the songs used.
1. Bubbly by Colbie Calliat

Finn was sprawled across the sofa. BMO was sitting on the table, his screen colored black, with the words, 'Game Over' written across it with white block letters.

"I'm bo-o-o-red," Finn whined. "Anything else to play?"

The game was paused and BMO's default face returned. "Nope," the computer said in a high voice. "You finished all two hundred twenty-four thousand games. All of them. I cannot make up a new game in one minute, Finn."

Finn groaned and reached for the phone placed upright next to BMO. He scanned through the contact numbers. "Jake, no; Princess Bubblegum, busy; Flame Princess; on vacation. . . Johnny, Donny, LSP, Ice King. . .wait, what?" Finn yelled, deleting the number. How did that weirdo get in there? He continued going through the names. "Choose Goose, Cute King, Gummy, Cinnamon Bun, et cetera et cetera. . .Marceline?"

He remembered that they were supposed to go to her house for a jam session last week but it was cancelled because her dad had plans. "A stupid bonding day thing," she's grumbled after she got off the phone. Now she said they could have the jam session any time, and since Finn didn't have anything to do he decided that the jam session would be a great way to kill time.

Finn jumped up and walked out. "See ya later, BMO," he called from downstairs, left the video game alone, who immediately skittered to the bathroom. It wasn't particularly sunny, but the sun shone nonetheless, so he was sure Marceline would be inside her house. She didn't go anywhere other than that place anyway. Her little house was there as always, in the cave that was their temporary home after she'd stolen their tree house, but they switched in the end, and she's lived there ever since.

The door opened with a creak and Marceline's familiar dark-haired head poked out. "S'up, Finn?" she asked, motioning for him to come in.

"Is it okay if we have a jam session? There isn't anything to do at the tree fort," he answered. She brightened up, and went to her room to take her axe bass and an amplifier, setting up the things as Finn ordered pizza. In five minutes, they were pretty much done. "You ready?" she asked with a wide grin, and started to play with him.

Twenty-four songs and jams, two whole pizzas, five sodas, and one and a half hour later, Finn plopped down on the sofa. They had turned the jam session into a dance party halfway through, and he was wiped out. Marceline, well, she didn't look like she got tired much. She _did _do a lot of partying before.

"You okay?" Marceline poked him.

"Yeah, but I'm exhausted," Finn responded with a little nod. "Is it okay if I pass out for a while? Every single nerve in my bod is exhausted." He had partied too hard a lot of times, like that time with the Jiggler, and there's wasn't really any stopping him unless he decided to stop himself.

Marceline shrugged, placing her axe bass on top of the amp. "Yeah, whatever, as long as you clean up the mess tomorrow morning."

The vampire had expected thanks, but Finn was already half asleep. "Oh well," she muttered, floating around the mess of pizza boxes and crusts and soda cans. He was snoring lightly. She blinked. He looked so calm and cute, little wisps of blonde hair peeking through his bear-eared hat. She picked up her axe bass and sighed. She kind of liked him, to be honest. Marceline gently strummed her bass, remembering one of the hundreds of songs she knew how to play.

___Song: Bubbly by Colbie Calliat_

"You really meant that, Marceline?" came Finn's voice next to her.

Marceline flinched, looking down in shock. Her cheeks tinged a faint shade of red as she realized he had heard it all along. "Yes," she said quietly, fidgeting, unable to control her blush. She mentally gave herself a slap, but before she knew it, Finn had sat up and tilted her chin up to his, then pressed their lips together in a kiss that took her completely by surprise. Her face burned then, a feeling of joy coming over her, and when they pulled away he gave her a shy grin.

"I like-like you too," he stated, his own cheeks turning red.

Marceline reverted back to her old self. She laughed, giving him a quick hug. "Yeah, but that still isn't an excuse to not clean up this mess."

"I know."

* * *

_Song: watch?v=AWGqoCNbsvM_

_Okay, so I revised it a little bit and took out the lyrics because according to _Izraill, _song lyrics can't be posted in the site. I've met some other people who broke rules like claiming woks as their own and stuff like that, and I've given them a note to stop it but they ignored me and kept going on. Not cool, and I wouldn't wanna end up like that. I'm off to edit the others._

_I don't own Adventure Time nor the song. Reviews and faves are greatly appreciated._

~AdventureTime104201


	2. Perfect by P nk

Princess Bubblegum had worked hard in designing the banquet hall perfectly, from the banners to the tapestries to the tablecloths, right down to the silverware and table napkins. Perfectly perfect for tonight's royal banquet that she had held for fun for all the princesses and other royals of the Land of Ooo. And of course, the great heroes, Finn and Jake, were invited. Both couldn't resist candy, and everyone knew that.

The princess welcomed everyone that arrived warmly, making small talk as she led them to their seats. All of them were there; Lumpy Space Princess, Slime Princess, Ghost Princess, Turtle Princess, Wildberry Princess, Jungle Princess, Bee Princess, Muscle Princess, Flame Princess with her flame shield, the two Earls of Lemongrab, the Duke of Nuts, and about every other royal that Princess Bubblegum had been sure to invite.

And even Marceline the Vampire Queen. When Princess Bubblegum had opened the door and saw her there in just a casual outfit of a red shirt, jeans, and boots, and of course her axe bass, she tried her best not to frown disapprovingly. She had told Peppermint Butler to give out the invitations to every royal in Ooo, and she really did have to invite Marceline, because what if the guests, or maybe Finn and Jake, asked where she was? And she couldn't tell them that Marceline didn't want to go, because a princess never lied.

"Hello, Marceline," Bubblegum greeted with a tight smile. Of course, she couldn't be rude to Marceline. Everyone could see her. Everyone knew they weren't that good friends.

But Marceline noticed the note of distaste in the pink princess's voice, although she decided to ignore it. _After all, _she mused as Bubblegum directed her to her seat, _Pink here's making a real effort to not show how much she totally disapproves of me. _She sat down on the soft, pink cushion on the chair, and looking around, found almost everything pink, if not mauve or purple. She scowled down at the floor, uncomfortable in the midst of all the horrible girly-ness of Bubblegum's decors. And she could feel the candy princess's eyes trained on her.

Dinner was served, and great relief washed over Bubblegum when she saw that the vampire wasn't doing anything like flicking the candy peas at the others or molding all her food into a sculpture. In fact, she was behaving almost pretty normal, talking with Finn and Jake. But she did push her food around a bit. That wasn't that annoying or bad at all wasn't it?

But Princess Bubblegum would get a surprise soon enough.

Right before dessert, Marceline cleared her throat and tapped on her glass a bit loudly with her fork. Most conversations halted, and stopped gradually and everyone directed their attention to her. Princess Bubblegum's grip on her silverware tightened, and her eyes narrowed slightly. "I'd like to sing a song in honor of our host," Marceline announced, picking up her bass with a little smile.

_Song: Perfect by P!nk_

The banquet hall went silent as Marceline's song sank in; Bubblegum went pale and then dark pink in a range of a couple of seconds. Marceline sat back down again, but not before the guests gave her applause. Not much had truly understood her song's hidden meaning, but they loved it anyway. The only thing Princess Bubblegum could do was clap along as Marceline flashed her a smile.

The candy princess couldn't help but feel a little guilty. She thought of all the times she had criticized Marceline for being rowdy or loud, when she had gotten cross with her mischief. And she realized that Marceline was Marceline, and always would be, and she wouldn't really be able to do anything about it.

"My glob, this is totally my new ringtone," Lumpy Space Princess muttered.

* * *

_Here's another edited one. But I'm afraid this is the last one I'll be able to edit for today, because I had to study for another Quiz Bee ((a national quiz bee, so I really do have to stay away from NOT studying)) for the whole morning and afternoon at my teacher's house, and I still have some homework to finish. I swear I'll get to do the others tomorrow._

_I don't own Adventure Time nor the song. Reviews and faves are greatly appreciated._

~AdventureTime104201


	3. Win You Over by Blake Shelton

Jake was reluctant. He hadn't been particularly fond of Marceline, but he'd do anything to make Finn happy. Like getting the two back together, for instance. Yes, he wasn't THAT happy when he found out about them together, but a relationship was a relationship, right? And he hated to see his younger brother sad. Ever since they fought, Finn had been moping around.

He hadn't admitted why they fought, though, but Jake helped him nonetheless. He tried hard, but he hadn't had much experience in breakups since he and Lady Rainicorn rarely argued. Not that he wanted them to fight; the rainpups would be worried.

"Are you sure about this?" Finn whispered as quietly as he could. It was no use, though, as his voice echoed throughout the walls of Marceline's cave. The tiny Jake perched on his shoulder gave him a nod and a thumbs-up. "Trust me, I'm your big bro, 'member?" Jake whispered back, but straight into Finn's ear.

_Alright, Finn, you can do this,_ he reassured himself mentally as he braced himself for Marceline's anger. Knocking bravely on the wooden door, he waited. And waited. Maybe she wouldn't answer and she knew it was him. Maybe they would stop talking to each other now. Maybe she had turned herself invisible and would sneak up on him at any moment and suck all his blood out. Or maybe she just wasn't home...

And finally the door creaked open. "Oh, it's you." Marceline's voice was flat and distant. Finn restrained from cringing. They were both angry at each other, but with a little convincing from Jake, Finn had softened. Though none of them would admit it, they desperately needed each other back. The vampire eyed him, her arms crossed over her chest as she waited for him to speak. Her gaze made him fidget.

"Say it," Jake urged insistently into Finn's ear.

_Come on, Finn...open your mouth and talk. You've repeated this a thousand times before. Now just pretend that you're practicing again._

And he did. But instead of the little speech he'd prepared, a song came tumbling out of his mouth.

_Song: Win You Over by Blake Shelton_

Marceline's face immediately softened, the anger in her dark eyes fading immediately and her body relaxing. She grabbed him and pulled him into a tight hug, and Jake quickly jumped down onto the floor. "I'm sorry about the fight," she whispered, her hands still stuck tight to his blue shirt. "It's partially my fault too."

Finn shrugged with a grin, hugging her back. "I'd rather we just forget about it." He felt relieved. She kind of was a total softy on the inside.

Marceline pulled away slowly, a smile on her face. "So...wanna watch all parts of Heat Signature? I'm making popcorn." She paused, glancing at the tiny Jake on her floor. "You can come if you want, Jake."

* * *

_Song: watch?v=tyyAu5ruDUE_

_I'm really sorry that I probably won't be able to edit much. We study the whole day at school, my eyes hurt just looking at the reviewers, and I'm wiped out. And this turned out shorter than ever. *slams face into desk* And I just watched Mystery Dungeon yesterday and went crazy, jumping on my bed and squealing, when Ice King mentioned Marshall Lee's name. Yes, that's how fangirling should be done. _

_I don't own Adventure Time nor the song. Reviews and faves are greatly appreciated._

~AdventureTime104201


	4. What the Hell by Avril Lavigne

Finn frowned at the lumpy sofa. "I'd rather sit on the floor," he said truthfully. He picked the throw pillow up and dropped it on the floor, plopping down after it. Jake stretched into a sofa. "You can sit on me, bro!"

The human laughed. "Okay." He got up and sat on Jake as a sofa. It was furry, but definitely softer than Marceline's couch.

Marceline floated into the living room with a wide grin. In her hand was her phone, a bluish gray thing that looked like a fish that could coil its tail around her wrist. She shook it a little and said, "I'm gonna prank Ash." She laughed and began to dial his number.

"I thought you hate his guts and you said you don't ever wanna see him again," Jake quipped. "And didn't I squash him the last time we saw him?"

The vampire rolled her eyes. "It's a prank," she repeated. "And I know he's as cowardly as he's a jerk and that he's always at home from seven to eight at night. I'm just a bit thirsty for some revenge." She placed the phone to her ear and Finn and Jake leaned in to hear. He picked it up and she whispered in an ominous voice, "Get out of there now."

"Whaat?" Ash replied, and Marceline heard the faint tinge of fear in his voice. Math, she thought.

"If you value your life, then get out of there," Marceline whispered. Then she hung up to dissolve into laughter with the two standing beside her. Taking a dozen eggs and a bag of glitter and a sack of fake feathers, she dragged them outside and floated them to a dumpster. There was a dark blue car next to some fallen trees, and it was reasonably intact unless you counted the cracked windows.

Marceline got in, and motioned for the two to do so too. "Miraculous," she muttered when she found the car keys lying in the backseat. Being only a little girl in the Great Mushroom War, she hadn't an idea how to drive a car. Then again, she'd seen people drive them, so maybe she could do a bit.

She pressed her foot down on the gas pedal and the vehicle lurched forward, but she managed to swerve away before they slammed into a wall. "You're nuts!" Jake yelled, his claws digging into Finn's green backpack. Even Finn was looking pale, and he was gripping tightly onto the dashboard. "I'll just drive by his house," she promised, steering in the direction of her ex boyfriend's house.

There was a radio, and a CD inside. With a smile, Marceline played it to find it working, but with a few stops and blurred words here and there. Music blared loudly.

You_ say that I'm messing with your head  
All 'cause I was making out with your friend  
Love hurts whether it's right or wrong  
I can't stop 'cause I'm having too much fun_

_You're on your knees  
Begging please  
Stay with me  
But honestly I just need to be a little crazy_

Ash's house came into view and a gleeful grin spread across Marceline's face. He wasn't outside as she thought, but he'd soon be. The car's floor was littered with gravel and stuff, and she scooped up a handful and flung them at his window. They made little tapping noises loud enough to bring him out.

"What the heck is going on?" he yelled.

_All my life I've been good but now  
I'm thinking, what the hell?  
All I want is to mess around  
And I don't really care about_  
_If you love me, if you hate me  
You can't save me, baby, baby  
All my life I've been good but now  
Whoa, what the hell?_

The vampire shoved the eggs into Finn and Jake's hands. "Throw 'em at him," she instructed. Splat, splat, splat. Most of the landed on him. Marceline looked out the window to see him covered in egg yolk and white, quite sticky and angry.

_What  
What  
What  
What the hell?_

_So what if I go out on a million dates?  
You never call or listen to me anyway  
I rather rage than sit around and wait all day  
Don't get me wrong, I just need some time to play_  
_You're on your knees  
Begging please  
Stay with me  
But honestly I just need to be a little crazy_

Quickly she stomped on the brakes, and Finn and Jake got out and dove into the bushes. Turning herself and the containers of glitter and feathers invisible, she floated above him. He was pissed, but more confused. He wiped the egg out of his face unsuccessfully; it only stuck to his finger and hands more.

With a flourish, Marceline dumped the glitter and feathers right on him.

_All my life I've been good but now  
I'm thinking, what the hell?  
All I want is to mess around  
And I don't really care about_  
_If you love me, if you hate me  
You can't save me, baby, baby  
All my life I've been good but now  
Whoa, what the hell?_

_You say that I'm messing with your head  
Boy, I like messing in your bed  
Yeah, I am messing with your head  
When I'm messing with you in bed_

Ash looked like a chicken. A colorful, sparkly chicken. He howled with anger, cursing and stumbling as he waddled back inside his house to wash all the gunk off.

Marceline almost fainted with laughter, and heading to the bushes to gt Finn and Jake, she found them rolling around and laughing. They had covered their mouths with their hands to muffle their laughter, but it didn't do much. The vampire took them by the arms and floated them back to the tree fort, where they spent the whole night laughing.

_All my life I've been good but now  
I'm thinking, what the hell?  
All I want is to mess around  
And I don't really care about_  
_All my life I've been good but now  
I'm thinking, what the hell?All I want is to mess around  
And I don't really care about_  
_If you love me, if you hate me  
You can't save me, baby, baby  
All my life I've been good but now  
Whoa, what the hell?_

* * *

_I think I've listened to too much of Avril Lavigne songs. But I'm having a fine time with it too!_

_Anyways it has been a while since I got my hands on anything that has an internet connection, and it is unfortunately a tablet. And it is really messed up and super hard to maneuver. Urgggh. Nobody knows whee my uncles computer is and my aunt uses hers All day long. Mine is broken. Stupid laptop._

~AdventureTime104201


	5. Stole My Heart by One Direction

Marshall Lee got home from the Biennial Gumball Ball early. He hadn't really expected Gumball to make the party last until late night - the prince usually ended his parties at eight or something, so they usually lasted but a few hours, and Marshall Lee considered them a waste of his time. This one though, had somehow compelled him to attend. He wasn't sure why.

But arriving there, he immediately felt boredom taking over. It was the usual, banners and decorations in shades of pink and an occasional purple. _I think tea with Mom would be more exciting,_ he mused lazily as Cinnamon Bun waddled by him, dressed in green. He rolled his eyes as he watched the pink prince welcome everyone warmly, talking and chatting casually.

Nothing interesting was happening. Just a bunch of candy people in a room, faint music in the background. He groaned, regretting his decision to come immediately. Gumball's parties were boring, and yet, most everyone was still there.

He almost gave up, thought about going home to watch horror flicks, anything other than this.

And then Fionna came. Unexpectedly.

When she peeked through the curtains and gave him one of those shy little smiles, the ones he had always thought she would reserve for Gumball, but never to him, he could have almost sworn his heart beat for the first time in centuries. Had he been human, he would have felt his face grow warm. But it didn't. An advantage of being a vampire. Of course, he had feelings for her. Who wouldn't, anyway?

And she was wearing a dress. Nothing glittery or particularly flashy, but a dress was a dress. It was the first he'd ever seen her wear one. Honestly, though, he preferred her in her regular clothes. A reminder that she wasn't a fragile little girl in a bunny hat, she was an adventuress, the hero of Aaa. He wanted to speak, say anything, but the words caught in his throat. Instead he stuck out his tongue and gave her the rocker sign.

That was it. She closed the curtains and he sighed. _Most likely she'd be going after Gum-butt,_ he thought sullenly. He wouldn't see her after this.

_Get a grip on yourself, Lee. You haven't a chance. She likes him, you're her best friend, period, and that's how it will always be._ He was talking to himself in his mind again. _Never mind. Everyone does this most of the time anyway. I think._ At the door he was greeted with his zombie cat Schwabelle. He bent down and pet her, a chuckle escaping him when she purred lowly and rubbed against his left leg.

And besides, no matter what, he'd be there for her when Gumball would, once again, reject her.

Marshall Lee closed the door and floated up to his room. His axe bass lay on top of the amp, as always. The only way he could express his feelings was through music, smooth melodies that flowed from his bass. He floated around above his bed for a while, and began to strum absently. Gradually, a song was formed.

_Song: Stole my Heart by One Direction_

Marshall Lee looked up and gazed out the window. In the distance was Fionna and Cake's tree fort. His sharp eyes picked up two figures, undoubtedly the cat and the human. He smiled when he saw Fionna in her normal clothes once again. She wouldn't ever endure a whole night in a dress. Never. She would always be a tomboy, and he loved her for that.

* * *

_Song: watch?v=4x7-bcVIK8k_

_This trash of mine isn't improving no matter how many times I rewrite it. I've tried to stretch it out as best as I could. No avail though. Practice was cancelled this afternoon because our principal's mother died and we had to go to church and visited. :(_

_I don't own Adventure Time nor the song. Reviews and faves are greatly appreciated._

~AdventureTime104201


	6. I Want by One Direction

Marshall Lee loved his ragged teddy bear Hambo for a number of things-it was his friend, his only companion, and most of all, the last thing that reminded him of her...Simone...when she stayed with him throughout the Great Mushroom War. She didn't leave him in the ruins-or at least, not before she went insane from that little gold tiara.

And on the day he found out that Ashley sold it, he was furious, more angry than he'd ever been.

And then he found out how she'd been going out with a few other guys too...and that she'd been faking all her feelings for him the whole time...that the only reason she really dated him and all was for his status as Vampire King. It took all his self-control not to beat her to a pulp, maybe strangle her.

He'd sent her out of his house, and went to his room to sulk, maybe temporarily, maybe forever...the latter seemed a very good choice to him.

It was dark morning and night, he barely went outside his house, and he mostly stayed in his bed. He was mad at being so darn naive. Come to think about it, when he pictured her now, she wasn't at all that pretty as she though he was.

_I mean, seriously_, he thought angrily, _white hair and a Mohawk? I must have been crazy all those years. Maybe she put some spell on me...if she did, that would explain everything perfectly._

A couple of days passed, and he finally got up. His axe bass was lying in the corner. At least his snake of a "girlfriend" hadn't sold that yet. He picked it up, and after a few moments, began to sing softly.

_Give you this, give you that  
__Blow a kiss, take it back  
If I look inside your brain  
__I would find lots of things  
__Clothes, shoes, diamond rings  
__Stuff that's driving me insane_

_You could be preoccupied  
Different date, every night  
You just got to say the word  
You're not into them at all  
You just want materials  
I should know because I've heard  
When girls say...  
_

_I want, I want, I want (But that's crazy)  
l want, I want, I want (And that's not me)  
I want, I want, I want, to be loved by you  
You've got everything you need  
But you want accesories  
Got to hold it in your hand  
If I change the world for you  
I bet you wouldn't have a clue  
Don't you know that I can't stand  
_

_When girls say...  
I want, I want, I want, (But that's crazy)  
I want, I want, I want, (And that's not me)  
__I want, I want, I want, to be loved by you__  
__And now the girls say_

_I want, I want, I want, (But that's crazy)  
I want, I want, I want, (And that's not me)  
I want, I want, I want, to be loved by you  
Be loved by you  
I wanna, I stay true  
I wanna, if you knew  
What you put me through  
But you want, you want, you want me to love you too  
I want, I want, I want, but that's crazy  
I want, I want, I want, and that's not me  
I want, I want, I want, to be loved by you  
And all the girls say_

I want, I want, I want, (But that's crazy)  
I want, I want, I want, (And that's not me)  
I want, I want, I want, to be loved by you  
I want, I want, I want, (Another all the girls say)  
I want, I want, I want, (And that's crazy)  
I want, I want, I want, (To be loved by you)

Marshall Lee smiled. He wasn't going to be seeing her in a long time, he was sure of that. Even if she did, he'd go kick her butt again.

The song cheered him up a little, since music always brightened him up, and, looking out to see the twilit sky, he decided to go for a quick stroll along the Land of Aaa. There were some rumors of someone inhabiting the little tree fort he...and Ashley...used to live in.

Maybe he'd go check and see if they were true.

* * *

_Another 1D song by Marshall. I cannot get enough of it...and I think I overused ellipses in this story. Gosh. So many homework. I hate it. _

_Speaking of school, Red has an account in here LOL. He's commented in my other story a few times...twice, I think. And he's writing a fanfic. I shared this idea with him that I had ages ago but couldn't make because I was pretty busy. A certain vampire *ahem* having amnesia...not giving any spoilers._

_And speaking of AT, I just watched "All The Little People". WARNING SPOILER: It was messed up, and I liked it. Finn kissed Lady Rainicorn, then kissed Flame Princess, made Lady jealous...then PB got in between and kissed Finn, wrestled with FP...yeah, in the end I think she lost, because sixteen weeks later she was working out and got abs. _

~AdventureTime104201


	7. Creepin' by Eric Church

Finn was sorting through the junk and treasure that piled around the entrance of the tree fort. He hadn't anything to do anyway-Marceline was ignoring him since after the breakup. No jam sessions...Jake was with Lady Rainicorn, and so was Princess Bubblegum. It was a few more months until Lady would give birth to the Rainipups, meaning everyone was fussing over her.

He missed Marceline an awful lot. He didn't know about her. Whenever she would catch sight of him or vice versa, she would turn away and act as if he wasn't there, as if he'd never existed.

BMO was upstairs. Maybe or maybe not, in the bathroom. Finn didn't want to know why. Probably showing his "friend" Football how to do normal regular stuff in the bathroom, like peeing...maybe something worse.

Seeing that there wasn't anything particularly interesting other than coins, daggers, goblets, and jewelry, he decided to go the his bedroom.

And there was BMO. On his fur-covered bed, a pile of CD's that he had somehow found, by his left side, a large mirror about half Finn's size on his right side. "See, Football," BMO explained to his 'friend' in the mirror, picking up two discs. "I wear glasses like a normal boy." And with that, he positioned them on his face shiny side out, so that his little eyes were peeking out of the holes. BMO grinned, and Football grinned back from the mirror, also with CD's in his eyes, of course.

"BMO, stop being weird," Finn said as he walked over to the bed. He'd seen BMO act like this before, twice, with Jake.

He picked up the CD that sat on top of the pile and turning it over to examine it, found out that it was plain, no design whatsoever. "Bleh, BMO, these stuff are boring." He went to polish his family sword by the corner.

BMO stared at the disc for a moment, studying it carefully, before popping it into a little slot in him.

Music played, although the CD was somewhat scratched.

_Like a honey bee beatin' on my screen door,_  
_I got a little buzz and my head is sore._  
_From my bed I can feel the sun, Lord I hear the mornin' come._  
_Just a creepin', creepin'. Creepin', creepin'_

_You shot out of hell like a bullet from a gun,_  
_A flip up switch, a thief on the run._  
_Since the day you left me baby I can feel the lonely,_  
_I can hear the crazy just a creepin', creepin'._  
_Just a creepin', creepin'_

_Head for the future run from the past,_  
_Hide from the mirror and live in a glass._  
_What dreams forget the whiskey remembers._  
_Kinda like molasses in late December just a creepin'_  
_Creepin', oh creep._

_Your cocaine kiss and caffeine love,_  
_Got under my skin and into my blood._  
_That need ya back comes over me,_  
_Like ivy crawlin' up a hickory tree just a creepin'_  
_Creepin', just a creep, creep, creepin'_

_Head for the future run from the past,_  
_Hide from the mirror and live in a glass._  
_What dreams forget the whiskey remembers._  
_Kinda like molasses in late December just a creepin'_  
_Creepin', ah come on_

_Break it down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down..._  
_Just last night I saw the light_  
_At the end of that tunnel on the other side._  
_Thought I found my way outta this pain_  
_Only to find your memory train..._

_Creepin'. Creepin', creepin', creepin', creepin', creepin', creepin',_  
_Creepin', creepin'_  
_Creepin' yeah creepin', yeah creep._

__Finn looked up questioningly. "BMO, did you play that on purpose?" he asked, standing up. The sword was forgotten already, and it was just sitting on the big chair, not even halfway cleaned of dirt and monster goo.

The robot blinked innocently. "No," it responded, but Finn was already climbing down the steps out the tree fort. BMO just knew he was going to Marceline's.

* * *

_Requested by wiseguy1107 (ages ago)_

_Sorry for not submitting it on time. I was going to do it yesterday, but only did a little, and today, the news was dropped like an atomic bomb. After crying along with Lynn and Anne at school for about half an hour, I went back home and did this after crying again for an hour. That's life, yesiree._

_Oh and PS haha i couldn't imagine Finn singing this song, and I had BMO play it instead. Pffft._

~AdventureTime104201


	8. Payphone by Maroon 5

Marshall Lee's fingers drummed impatiently on the side of the payphone. "Answer the freaking phone, glob it," he whispered as the ring filled his right ear. It rang five times. Six. Seven. Eight. Nine. With a sigh, he placed the phone back into its cradle. He'd run out of money, his bike had a flat tire, he was a long way from home, it was raining.

"What a great day," he muttered sarcastically, searching his pockets for any money, and it ended up an unsuccessful attempt.

He knew his house would be empty. His parents were out of town, on a business trip maybe, and Marceline was going out with Bubba to see a horror movie. Finn and Bonnibelle were working on a group project in Simon's house, and he didn't have that number. That left Fionna. The very person he was sure would slam the phone down once she was sure it was him. He slumped against the wall of the tight space, watching raindrops pelt the glass.

The memory of them yelling at each other flashed through his mind. Her face flushed angrily, the door slamming loudly, Marceline then coming inside and demanding to now what happened. And they haven't talked in five days. Although Fionna was more sad than angry now, she always avoided him.

One of the songs Marceline was listening to before she saw Fionna run away from the house played in his mind, reflecting the situation perfectly.

_ I'm at a payphone trying to call home_

_All of my change I spent on you_

_Where have the times gone_

_baby it's all wrong_

_where are the plans we made for two?_

_Yeah, I, I know it's hard to remember  
The people we used to be  
It's even harder to picture  
That you're not here next to me  
You say it's too late to make it  
But is it too late to try?  
And in our time that you wasted  
All of our bridges burned down_  
_I've wasted my nights  
You turned out the lights  
Now I'm paralyzed  
Still stuck in that time when we called it love  
But even the sun sets in paradise_

_I'm at a payphone trying to call home  
All of my change I spent on you  
Where have the times gone  
Baby it's all wrong, where are the plans we made for two?_  
_If happy ever after did exist  
__I would still be holding you like this  
All those fairytales are full of it  
One more stupid love song I'll be sick_

_You turned your back on tomorrow  
Cause you forgot yesterday  
I gave you my love to borrow  
But just gave it away  
You can't expect me to be fine  
I don't expect you to care  
I know I've said it before  
But all of our bridges burned down_  
_I've wasted my nights  
You turned out the lights  
Now I'm paralyzed  
Still stuck in that time when we called it love  
But even the sun sets in paradise_

_I'm at a payphone trying to call home  
All of my change I spent on you  
Where have the times gone  
Baby it's all wrong, where are the plans we made for two?_  
_If happy ever after did existI would still be holding you like this  
All those fairytales are full of itOne more stupid love song I'll be sick_  
_Now I'm at a payphone_

_Now baby don't hang up  
So I can tell you what you need to know  
Baby I'm begging you just please don't go  
So I can tell you what you need to know_  
_I'm at a payphone trying to call home  
All of my change I spent on you  
Where have the times gone  
Baby it's all wrong, where are the plans we made for two?_  
_If happy ever after did exist  
I would still be holding you like this  
All those fairytales are full of it  
One more stupid love song I'll be sick_  
_Now I'm at a payphone_

He glanced outside. The rain hadn't stopped.

Oh well. He had his backpack anyway. It was better than nothing. He pushed the door open and righted his bike, groaning as the rain soaked him. "Glob it," he muttered as he held his pack over his head, the material of his gray hoodie sticking to his skin clammily from the rain. He had only taken a few steps when he heard _her_.

"Marshall!"

He flinched, squinting at the pouring rain as a blue umbrella and a glint of blonde hair appeared. Running towards him was Fionna. He pushed away the hair that plastered onto his forehead. "...Fionna?" he ventured slowly as the girl came closer, her boots splashing rainwater on the ground.

"Are you crazy or something?" she gasped, pausing to catch her breath. She relaxed a little bit, then added, "Marceline called me and was really worried about how come you weren't home yet, so I, uh, kinda went and looked for you. She said you'd probably be in the music shop, so I went and on the way I saw you." Her voice trailed off.

"Uh...thanks," he said quietly. This was the first time they spoke together directly. Fionna held the umbrella higher, because he was taller than her by a few inches, and he took that as a cue to get under it. He cast her a little smile. "Hey Fi, listen, I'm really sorry about...you know..."

Fionna fidgeted, her eyes on the ground. "I'm sorry too. For yelling at you." She then returned his smile, apologetic and shy.

They walked down the street together on the way home.

* * *

_Ah, been a long time since the last song-fic eh? The holidays kept me busy. Then BAM! school interrupted the happy mood. I was getting pretty used to waking up at 9 am, and this morning I had trouble getting my lazy butt off the bed. Ha. And I'm still getting used with my haircut. My hair has been way down to my elbows as long as I can remember. _

_Anyways, how are you guys enjoying 2013? _

~AdventureTime104201


	9. A Thousand Years by Christina Perri

Rain went pitter-patter of the outside of Marceline's cave, the sky as gray as her shirt. It wasn't heavy rain, but it wasn't too light either, And she loved the chilly air. The cave wasn't leaking or anything, which was good. The silence felt peaceful, nothing but the sound of her bass and the rain.

Random, broken snippets of melodies was strummed by the Vampire Queen as she hovered on the porch of her house on a rainy afternoon in Aaa. The sounds echoed throughout the cave, but the only other creature that probably hear her was Schwabl. The poodle jumped into Marceline's lap, and she paused to give him a good rub. It was pretty boring, she thought, that he was so quiet, but zombie weren't particularly noisy, right?

Marceline closed her eyes briefly and exhaled deeply-not that she needed to breathe, anyway. Her mind drifted towards Finn, but her slender fingers kept strumming. They had been dating for a while now. And while she really was overjoyed when Finn said he liked her, she was kind of scared. She was immortal and he wasn't, and that would mean that when he died, she would be alone all over again.

_None of that, Marcy,_ she told herself. _Try to enjoy it as it happens._

Time passed fast for the queen, days to months to centuries in a blur, but now that she met Finn, she had tried desperately to force time to slow down. But with Finn...she forgot all her problems, all the hurt and pain from the War, from her snake of an ex-boyfriend. The bright, energetic adventurer whose house she had stolen all those years ago, well, he was hers and she was his. While they weren't particularly that close for the first couple of years because he was going after Bubblegum and then dating Flame Princess for a time, it was worth the wait because they had ended up with each other.

Finn was special. Understanding and bubbly and energetic and loyal and honest. Everything Ash wasn't. She had really hated him ever since he sold her stuffed toy; she was sure that if Finn was her boyfriend at that time, he wouldn't have dared do such a thing.

She wouldn't do anything to hurt him either.

She loved him.

And the right song came to her mind, a favorite of hers, but it was only now she truly understood what it meant.

_Heart beats fast_

_Colors and promises_

_How to be brave_

_How can I love when I'm afraid_

_To fall_

_But watching you stand alone_

_All of my doubt_

_Suddenly goes away somehow  
_

_One step closer  
I have died everyday_

_waiting for you_

_Darlin' don't be afraid_

_I have loved you for a_

_Thousand years_

_I'll love you for a_

_Thousand more  
_

_Time stands still_

_beauty in all he is_

_I will be brave_

_I will not let anything_

_Take away_

_What's standing in front of me_

_Every breath,_

_Every hour has come to this  
_

_One step closer  
_

_I have died everydayWaiting for you_

_Darlin' don't be afraid_

_I have loved you for a_

_Thousand years_

_I'll love you for a_

_Thousand more  
_

_And all along I believed_

_I would find you_

_Time has brought_

_Your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a_

_Thousand years_

_I'll love you for aThousand more  
_

_One step closer_

_One step closer  
_

_I have died everyday_

_Waiting for you_

_Darlin' don't be afraid,_

_I have loved you for a_

_Thousand years_

_I'll love you for a Thousand more  
And all along I believed_

_I would find you_

_Time has brought_

_Your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a_

_Thousand years_

_I'll love you for a_

___Thousand more_

"That was perfect." She grinned.

* * *

_asdfg THIS SONG. How did Christina Perri get into the Avril Lavigne catergory? lol pff. I'm thankful though._

_Yes, I know it doesn't have an ending like all the others, but what the heck. ((BAD WRITER, BAD AUTHOR! *smacks self*)) I hate myself. Feel free to hate me for not doing my job to update regularly!/shot multiple times._

_I'll shut up now._

~AdventureTime104201


End file.
